misticpetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashy Fashions
Amethyst Evening Dress This dress is named after the lovely purple amethyst gem. Rarity: Semi-Rare Azure Tunic This azure tunic is sure to catch the eye of that special someone. Rarity: Rare Baby Flipflops These are so comfortable, it's like walking on clouds! Rarity: Common Baby Swimsuit Aw, how sweet. This bathing suit is reminiscent of Baby colors. Rarity: Uncommon Black Gem Ring The sparkling jet black stone set in this ring will coordinate with any outfit! Rarity: Uncommon Black Stockings They go great with anything! Rarity: Common Black Vest This dapper vest is the perfect way to bring an ensemble together! Rarity: Uncommon Blue Bell Collar You will never lose your pet with this beautiful blue collar. Rarity: Uncommon Blue Striped Stockings Perfect with a blue striped shirt! Rarity: Uncommon Bumblebee Slippers Be careful while wearing these slippers! You may just get a hankering for honey! Rarity: Semi-Rare Cheran Ears Why spend your hard earned MC on changing your pet's species when you can just give them a pair of Cheran ears? They look authentic and they're fun to play with too! Rarity: Common Cheran Inner Tube Is your Cheran afraid of the water? Then take this Cheran inner tube with you instead. Rarity: Uncommon Deluxe Bell Collar The best bell collar in stock. Well now, your pet sure is spoiled! Rarity: Rare Deluxe Llama Shirt The deluxe version...you're quite the trendsetter! Rarity: Super Rare Ebony Tunic This basic black tunic is great for everyday wear! Rarity: Uncommon Emerald Evening Dress This emerald colored gown sparkles and shines as you walk or dance. Rarity: Common Emerald Tunic The emerald hues of this fancy tunic are sure to impress even the most discerning eye. Rarity: Semi-Rare Fireman Hat Look like a fireman with this hat on Rarity: Rare Flame Shirt My, my... You sure are hot! Rarity: Semi-Rare Flower Sandals These pretty slippers are sure to cheer you up. Rarity: Uncommon Gold Evening Dress This dress is not made of real gold, of course, but it is just as sparkly! Rarity: Common Gold Pocketwatch Í'm late, I'm late! Oh wait... never again with my trusty pocketwatch! Rarity: Rare Gourix Inner Tube Is your Gourix afraid of the water? Then take this Gourix inner tube with you instead! Rarity: Common Grass Shirt Ah, there is nothing like the scent of freshly mown grass. Rarity: Common Green Pants Just a pair of green pants! Rarity: Uncommon Green Striped Stockings These stockings have the amazing ability to make you look like an elf! Rarity: Common Green Striped Tie You will need to be an adventurous businessman to don this tie at work. Rarity: Uncommon I Love Skillow Shirt Show off your love and adoration for th adorable Skillow with these snazzy shirt! Rarity: Uncommon Inferno Flipflops Beat the heat in these open, airy sandals. Oh, wait. Nevermind. Rarity: Common Inferno Swimsuit Quite the paradox! Look smokin\' in this Inferno themed swimsuit. Rarity: Common Leather Gauntlet Dont get them wet or they will shrink! Rarity: Super Rare Llama Shirt A cute llama on a pink shirt. You sure are hip! Rarity: Uncommon Love Shirt Not quite wearing your heart on your sleeve, but it is close! Rarity: Common Musical Tie Do not freak out if you find yourself randomly humming Broadway musicals all day. Rarity: Common Navy Shirt The perfect school uniform shirt. Rarity: Uncommon Navy Shoes Do not forget to buckle. these cute Mary Janes! Rarity: Uncommon Navy Skirt This skirt is the perfect length, two inches above the knee. Rarity: Common Navy Slacks The perfect slacks for back-to-school. Rarity: Common Oceanic Flipflops Guaranteed waterproof! Rarity: Common Oceanic Swimsuit How appropriate. This swimsuit bears the colors of an Oceanic pet. Rarity: Common Onyx Evening Dress This onyx dress is absolutely stunning and perfect for your next elegant event. Rarity: Semi-Rare Orange Striped Stockings Taken from the orange candy cane these stockings will make you look sweet! Rarity: Uncommon Overgrown Flipflops 100% organic material. Watch out for the fungus though. Rarity: Common Overgrown Swimsuit Down-to-earth! Modeled after the Overgrown theme. Rarity: Common Phelocan Inner Tube Is your Phelocan afraid of the water? Then take this Phelocan innertube with you instead. Rarity: Common Pink Gem Ring Perfectly pink, this gemstone sparkles! Rarity: Semi-Rare Pirate Captain Tricorn A must have accessory for any self-respecting pirate, this hat is crafted with swarthiness, vileness, and wicked thievery. You'll have the entire ship drooling with envy in no time! Of course, you might also have your plunder chest squealing in discontent, but quality pirate hats come at quality prices! Rarity: Common Pirate Eye Patch Arr! This pirate eye patch is just like the one Cap'n Jack Skillow wears! Rarity: Common Police Hat Trick your friends into thinking that your are the police! Rarity: Rare Prep Shirt Preppy and pink, what more could a girl want? Rarity: Uncommon Purple Striped Stockings These funky stockings will just make you wanna dance baby! Rarity: Common Rainbow Gem Ring All the colors of the rainbow, concentrated in gem form. Quite an exclusive ring! Rarity: Rare Rainbow Striped Stockings Retro is the way to go with these stockings! Rarity: Super Rare Red Bell Collar You'll never lose your pet with this regal red collar. Rarity: Super Rare Red Striped Stockings You will feel like eating a candy cane when you wear these! Rarity: Uncommon Ruby Evening Dress You are sure to be the best dressed guest at the party in this red, shining gown. Rarity: Uncommon Sailor Collar In the name of the Moons of Mistica� Rarity: Super Rare Sand Goggles Keep sand out of your eyes with these spiffeh goggles! Rarity: Semi-Rare Sapphire Evening Dress This sapphire dress is almost as elegant as the gem itself! Rarity: Uncommon Seal Slippers Soft barks can be heard while you shuffle your way through the house in the morning wearing these cuddly slippers. Rarity: Uncommon Skull Sandals You will look flashy indeed with these skull sandals to finish off your outfit! Rarity: Semi-Rare Skull Shirt Display your fashion preferences with this bold shirt. Rarity: Uncommon Smiley Tie This tie will keep you cheery all day long! Rarity: Common Spiked Bracelet Be careful not to poke people when wearing this snazzy bracelet! Rarity: Semi-Rare Spiked Collar Sure to make any pet seem tougher, this collar will make a bold statement. Rarity: Uncommon Stignightus T-shirt The perfect shirt for any fan of the Stignightus! Rarity: Uncommon Storm Flipflops Walking in a room with these will earn you thunderous applause. Rarity: Uncommon Storm Swimsuit Electrifying. These colours bring the Storm look to the beach. Rarity: Uncommon Striped Shirt This striped shirt is better than any normal plain one! Rarity: Common Swashbuckling Earring Not all treasure is silver and gold... Those just happen to be the most valuable! Arr! Rarity: Semi-Rare Tan Stockings Dont have time to tan? Wear these stockings and no one will know the difference! Rarity: Common Ten Gallon Hat Not a nine gallon hat...this is a genuine ten gallon hat! Rarity: Semi-Rare Tentacle Hat Go ahead and try it on, you know you want to! Rarity: Rare Terror Flipflops Don't be scared; footwear can't hurt you! Rarity: Semi-Rare Terror Swimsuit Ooh, dangerous. This swimsuit was inspired by the Terror theme. Rarity: Semi-Rare Voodoo Flipflops Ouch, are you sure you want to wear these? Rarity: Super Rare Voodoo Swimsuit Yikes! It's tough work making a fashion statement, but you can drive home your love for pins and needles in this Voodoo swimsuit. Rarity: Super Rare White Mask Not just for halloween..hide your identity anytime with this mask! Rarity: Rare White Stockings Just plain white stockings! Rarity: Common Wizard Hat Wear this hat too long and you might just grow a long, silver beard. Rarity: Common Yellow Bell Collar You will never lose your pet with this cheery yellow collar. Rarity: Common Yellow Striped Stockings Bright and sunny, these stockings will make you feel warm all day! Rarity: Common